In many medical applications it is desirable to hold one or more medical sensors in contact with a patient's tissue such that various non-invasive measurements of physiological parameters may be non-invasively monitored. For example, medical sensors may be held in contact with a patient's tissue to non-invasively determine pulse rates, blood pressure, temperature, and/or blood oxygenation levels. Common to many non-invasive medical sensors is the need to properly position the sensor relative to the patient's tissue to ensure proper sensor operation. For example, if a sensor is held too loosely relative to the tissue it may not function; in contrast, if a sensor is held too tightly to the tissue, the sensor itself may interfere with the physiological parameter(s) it is supposed to monitor.
A common technique used to monitor blood oxygen levels is pulse oximetry, which utilizes light signals transmitted through living tissue to determine light attenuation caused by various blood components. In this regard, pulse oximetry sensors generally include one or more light emitters and detectors that are held in contact with the tissue of a patient. Transmittance type pulse oximetry sensors transmit light through a portion of tissue and detect the non-absorbed light passing through that tissue. In this regard, transmittance type sensors require that the light source(s) and detector(s) be held relative to a patient such that an optical path exists through that tissue between the light emitters and light detectors (e.g., through an appendage such as a finger, ear lobe, hand, foot, etc.). Accordingly, the emitters and detectors of transmittance type pulse oximetry sensors must both be properly positioned relative to the patient tissue to ensure their proper operation. In this regard, a means for securely positioning the pulse oximetry sensor relative to an appendage of a patient is required. It is especially important in positioning the reusable sensor to provide good conformance between the light emitters/detectors and the patient's tissue as well as securing the light source(s) and detector(s) on opposing appendage surfaces to provide an optical path through the tissue between the light sources and detectors. Further, the sensor holding means should be adapted for ready application and removal from the patient with minimal patient discomfort and ease of use for the applicator.